User talk:Crashhn
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armor Sets page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maria Caliban (Talk) 02:59, November 17, 2009 Armor Sets If you get a chance, I'd really like to hear your input on the issue over on the Talk:Armor Sets page. Thx -- 18:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Armor Templates Hi, I noticed you were making changes to the Armor section. I wrote up two templates for use across the site for consistency. You can see the examples at Legion of the Dead Armor and Armor Sets. It might be useful to you. Cheers! --Tierrie 08:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : I saw your armor set pages and think they look great. I guess what I wanted was an area listing all medium helmets, and another for all light boots, etc. I've noticed I don't always want to run an armor set and thought it would be nice to just see how they stack up on their own. If you think I should change the format, let me know. I'm still learning Wiki so it's basically cut and paste for me.--Crashhn 08:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : I see what you mean now. You've got it so everything lines up nice and neat. Getting tired. Thanks, and I'll look at that mroe closely before I do more.--Crashhn 09:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :: I like what you've done with the other pages. There were some discussions about the generic armor sets - eg. dwarven heavy armor. What's your opinion on putting them in the Armor Set page? Put them in or leave them out? --Tierrie 22:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks. As far as the generic sets, I'm not sure anything other than the item and bonus could be listed, as they don't have to be of the same Tier to get the bonus. I guess you could list the set and name of the pieces, and the set bonus, but the basic stats would have a wide range. Say "Dwarven Armor Set","Piece #1, #2, #3","set bonus". I'm not even sure how to link the indivudal pieces, unless someone creates an item page for each, then link the category.--Crashhn 00:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: I found a way to say it in such a way that it implies that Duster Leather Armor can be anywhere from Tier 1 to X. I can also list the lower bound and upper bound of the range later. I've a question for you - are there Tier limitations for certain armor? For example, have you seen a Tier 1 Dwarven Massive Armor? Or a Tier 7 Leather Armor? How about a Tier 1 Studded Leather Armor? --Tierrie 23:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Tier1 Studded Leather yes, can't say I've seen the others yet, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there. As I come across things, I'll add what I can find.--Crashhn 02:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) staffs thank you for editing the staffs page. i was wondering how you got the 3.9 damage for the Oak Branch staff. because mine says that it is 5.2... thanks again for editing the page. -ldglance :: That's odd, I've not seen two version of same item, same tier that had different stats. Mine is 3.9 for tier 4. the only time I've noted differences is taht some basic items seem to get runeslots where others of same name might not.--Crashhn 02:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: that is odd humm. ok well should we note that that there are 2 versions? do you have any of the download able updates? because i do so that may be a difference. :::: I had the Stone Prisoner and the Blood armor, as they came with my game. I have not bought Warden's Keep.--Crashhn 03:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: All the staves you have listed have a higher damage rating than the ones I have, this is odd... I just found my old ones on the merchant and compared them... only the damage rating is different though--Crashhn 04:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Items to Templates Hi, I noticed that the individual armor pages are your personal pet project so I wanted to check with you before I make some changes to the layout. I finished working on the Armor Sets page and I was planning on going through the pages and converting everything to a template. That way, we can get consistent sized tables and wiki-wide color scheme. So, if you're no objections, I can start making those changes tomorrow. Cheers! --Tierrie 05:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :No objections here. I'm just enjoying entering the data for some reason, lol.--Crashhn 05:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Dude, I hate entering data. I like working with you already! --Tierrie 05:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Done making all the changes to templates. Back to you! I'll update all the Ring/Amulet/Belt templates tomorrow to the new templates after you're done with tweaking it --Tierrie 06:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks!!!--Crashhn 06:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::: Let me know when you get those updated, you might want to look at the Collars, Kaddis, Small Crystals and Large Crystals as well, although the small crystals are weapons.--Crashhn 16:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Tables Just wanted to drop you a line and apologize for messing up the tables (Kaddis and Collars). I was sort of struggling with them, so I tried to leave them in at least not abhorrent condition. So, thanks for fixing them up; and, in the future, should I just not add the items and be confident that your on top of it, post stats to your page, or ... ? Pwr905 15:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : Please feel free to add whatever you find. If you come across something new or see an error, update as you wish. No problems with the tables, I'm learning as well, and basically just using what others have done before me. Thanks for entering the data you did, changing formats is a relatively simple task.--Crashhn 16:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC)